


Lessons Learned

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Porn, Revenge Sex, Smut, Sparktober, Women Being Awesome, Women on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John used his millitary status to disobey her order, Elizabeth gets her revenge....in a rather creative way. Takes place after "Hot Zone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

This day threw one curve ball at him after the other. First he was trapped in lockdown because a deadly disease was running amuck amongst the members of Atlantis. Then he ran around in the underground corridors in a hazmat suit. And if things couldn’t worse he had to start a nuclear explosion and fly away before he was vaporized.

Oh, and there was that one moment he enraged Elizabeth by disobeying her order to stay where was until told otherwise.

Like all dangerous situations he found himself in he was on autopilot. He did not know what destruction and havoc he probably caused till most likely hours later. And for John it hit him as he was taking a shower.

“Ah shit,” he groaned aloud lightly pressing his forehead against the tile wall of the shower suddenly remembering he hurt his beloved Elizabeth.

 _Way to go John,_ He thought to himself, _you finally got what you wanted and you fucking ruined it!_

He quickly finished up cleaning the rest of his body before turning off the warm water. As he wrapped a white towel around his waist to dry himself he thought about how he should make up being such a total jerk to her.

Alright, he thought to himself as he walked into his bedroom, you are a soldier you know how to get out of sticky situations. You will go, apologize, maybe give her some flowers and hopefully this will all-

“I’ve been waiting for you Major Sheppard,” A female voice said in the darkness interrupting him from his thoughts.

“Elizabeth?” John said raising an eyebrow.

He took small baby steps further into his room and quickly raised an eyebrow. There he saw Elizabeth’s figure, sitting on his bed. As he walked further and got a clearer picture of the scene in front of him. Elizabeth Weir, his boss and his girlfriend was sitting in the nude in front of him. He blinked and licked his lips, feeling the blood rush to the ever so familiar area of his body.

He felt his cheeks become warm. He assumed his cheeks were turning bright red color. Oh yes he was ashamed to admit it, he had many dreams where this very situation had occurred. And yes he often undressed Elizabeth Weir in his mind when he was in the same room with her, but John did not expect, in their relationship to see Elizabeth in the nude anytime soon especially since they just had an argument.

So much or taking things slow, he thought.

Elizabeth chuckled as she stood up from the bed.

“No,” she said looking at him deep in the eyes, “I am the bloody ghost of Christmas past.”

John chewed the inside of his lip as he watched his lover move towards him. The closer she came towards him the better the view he had on her body. Those small yet round breasts he wanted to fondle with his calloused fingers. That long thin pale neck he wanted to sink his teeth into. And that flat stomach he wanted to press his soft lips against. So lost in thought he was that he didn’t realize that Elizabeth had pushed him against the wall.

He panted as he felt the cold surface of the wall against his heated skin. Her body brushed up against his. He could feel her soft breasts against his toned chest, her warm breath against his cheeks and her soft hands wrapping around his wrists effectively trapping him. The major’s mouth gaped open. Usually he had a mouthful to say but at this moment, this intimate moment he was rendered speechless.

“Tell me major,” Elizabeth whispered in his ear causing the blood to pool faster to his most sacred area of his body. She soon trailed her fingers down his chest and his abdomen. He tilted his head backwards and slightly moaned. “Do you like what you see?”

He bit his lip. Still he was at a loss for words. The only thing he could do was flutter his eyes closed and moan as her hand went further and further down his body and beginning to disappear underneath his towel. Another hand gripped his chin and forced his head down so he was forced to gaze into her eyes.

“I asked you a question,” She purred as her fingers now ghosted over his hardening cock. John gulped, “cat got your tongue?”

“I thought you were mad at me I guess you forgive me then,” He groaned. Finally he was able move his hands to touch her but his boss’ quick and nimble fingers abruptly stopped somewhat tending to the desires of his flesh and trapped his wrists again. A whimper left his lips. And for the first time in those few quick moments he had a feeling that what was going to happen next was going to pleasure and torture him at the same time.

“Do you think that I was going to give you a nice easy fuck after that stunt you pulled today?” Elizabeth whispered in his ear causing him to groan again, “I know you have an appetite for disobeying orders and I made the mistake of letting it pass again and again. Well this time I will not let that happen. It’s by time you learn the penalty of insubordination.”

John raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? Yes he was a dick today! But if she was so mad then why the hell was she naked in his room, wanting sex. Before he could ponder more into the situation he felt himself being flung onto his soft bed, his white towel flying off his body. Still there was too much on his mind to even comprehend what was going on. He just lied flat on his back, staring at the white ceiling. His breathing paced in time with his throbbing manhood. And then, something snapped him out of his trance.

It was the oh too familiar sound of clanking metal chains. His body tensed as he felt Elizabeth’s presence looming over him. He looked up at her in awe, his teeth now chewing on his lower lip. He had to admit for being rather confused at the moment, he couldn’t help but notice how much she looked like a goddess from his position.

“Elizabeth,” John managed to choke out as Elizabeth grabbed his right wrist. The next thing the Major knew he felt the sensation of cold metal touching his skin. His heart began racing faster as she positioned his arms above his head and secured them to his bedposts. “What are you-“

He felt her soft finger touch his lips.

“Hush,” she said tracing the bow of his lips with her index finger, “I don’t want have to cover those pretty lips of yours now do I, besides your mouth can prove to be quite useful to me.”

He watched with wide eyes as Elizabeth walked to his dresser drawer. She opened the top drawer and pulled out two of his ties. She walked back towards him. His eyes darted towards the ceiling. His heart began racing. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! He could hear it in his ears. He closed his eyes for a moment wondering what possibly his lover had in mind for him.

For one John was not going to be able to touch her. A whine left his lips at the thought. When they kissed he loved roaming his hands roamed over her body. He knew Elizabeth could be self conscious because she didn’t have the body or the features of her fellow expedition members like Teyla, Dr. Kate Heightmeyer and Laura Cadman. But the fact she wasn’t as curvy as Cadman, had beautiful long blonde locks like Kate or naturally huge breasts like Teyla was what he loved about Elizabeth, she was no supermodel but a goddess in his eyes. And he savored every curve his hands touched. It was going to take a lot of strength not to go mad from not touching her.

Knowing him so well, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He’d be like a junkie in rehab, detoxing.

The other feeling he had in his gut, was that Elizabeth was going to be slow. She knew his weaknesses. She was going to be teased to the point where he was just a whimpering bundle of need. Justice was going to come full circle. He humiliated her today and she was getting her revenge by humiliating him.

“Elizabeth,” He said again with a cracking voice as he struggled through his bindings, “can’t we just-“

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He was just roughly silenced by one of his own ties. He felt the silk piece of fabric shove in his mouth and tie at the back of his head. He made a long muffled groan of frustration before throwing his head back against the pillow. Elizabeth laughed as she walked to the edge of the bed. She sat down and placed his ankles on her lap.

“Why are you complaining Major?” She teased as she bound his ankles together, “I gave you an order to be quiet, but once again, you failed to obey.”

The major lifted his head and glared at her. He knew this would be the only form of communication between he and Elizabeth since he couldn’t speak. He wanted to make sure he was giving a clear message.

 _Uhh,_ Sheppard growled in his brain, _how could I not object? I understand you are pissed at me for embarrassing you but is you tying me up and seducing me really necessary? What happened to talk-_

He let out a muffled gasp when he felt Elizabeth’s naked ass on his bare stomach. She slid her body forward. Her hands moving from his shoulders up his bound muscular arms, held taut by the cuffs. Her naked breasts touched his toned chest. His face tensed as he turned his head away from his boss’ view. He didn’t want her to have the satisfaction to know he was somewhat enjoying this. There was no denying it. His arousal was beginning to harden further.

Suddenly Elizabeth grabbed a fistful of John’s thick black hair and forced his head upwards. A muffled wince escaped from behind the makeshift gag. His eyes fluttered shut as John felt her warm breath against his ear.

“Don’t worry Major Sheppard,” The Atlantis leader whispered in her captive’s ear causing him to shudder beneath her, “you’ll get what you want but it’s going to take a really….long….time.”

His eyes widened as he began struggling violently through the binds. Oh no, John could deal with foreplay, but he liked it quick. He felt the connection between two bodies was much more meaningful then teasing little kisses on the body. But now, he didn’t know if it was the idea of Elizabeth having his way with him or the sight of her naked body above him, either way he was aroused in a way he wasn’t aroused before. He needed attention.

Elizabeth began placing tiny kisses on the sensitive skin behind his ear as she loosened the grip on his thick head of hair. Slowly she made her way down his jawbone then down the side of his neck. Hands went from exploring his muscular arms to explore the landscape of his heaving toned chest. His head tilted back exposing his throat. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. She raised her head and licked her lips. His pale white throat she could just devour if she wanted to. Unrestrained she went in for the kill.

John let out a loud and long throaty moan. As he bit down hard on the cloth and felt the muscles in his face tense, he saw a triumphant grin form on her face. Fucking Bitch, taunting him like a cat torturing her prey before she devours it.

She figured out the one spot that drove him mad. And she continued torment him there over and over taking delight in the vibrations she felt beneath her lips. Her hands trailed further and further down his body. They spread over his stomach and down his sides. Soon they began massaging inner thighs, moving dangerously close to his member before moving away.

John whimpered, his body involuntarily twitching. His hands pulled roughly at the cuffs. His body felt hot. If things couldn’t get worse her mouth was beginning to have free reign over his soft skin. Elizabeth teased him by placing feathery light kisses in a straight line down his torso. His body involuntarily jerked towards her lips and then she planted one kiss right above his member which was throbbing with want. And she kissed him in the same spot over and over again.

He let out a muffled shriek. He felt the moisture of sweat and tears drenching his cheeks. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t care what it took he wanted her to tend to him, to relieve him from his tension. But what he wanted most of all was to be inside her. He thrust his throbbing member towards her.

“-liz-beth UMMM!” He growled lowly as he slammed his eyes shut.

He felt a soft hand lightly gripping his neck causing a gasp to leave his obstructed lips. The grip was not tight enough to constrict air, but enough to send a message.

“I SAID QUIET!” She roared.

John stilled looking up with her with wide hazel eyes. The only sound he made was the sound of heavy breathing through flaring nostrils. He had never seen this side of Elizabeth before. Well he knew she was tough she had to be in order to be a leader of this expedition, but he didn’t know she had it in her to do something like this….

It was kind of….hot.

And then the mood suddenly changed. She took his face in his hands and started stroking his cheeks.

“Now was that so hard,” Elizabeth said, as she tugged the silk tie out of his mouth, “it’s not a difficult thing to do as you’re told once in a while and trust me.”

“Huh,” John said raising an eyebrow.

She gave him a scolding look. And then it hit him, the possible lesson she wanted him to learn by doing this.

“OH RIGHT!” He said turning his head away, “about that, uh, I was more focused on saving people that I didn’t really realized that I hurt you….and I am so sorry. So all this huh was to teach me a lesson about learning to obey your order without using my millitary loopholes.”

“Yes,” Elizabeth said with a seductive smile.

“Very creative, I didn’t realize you were so kinky…..I like it.”

She leaned forward staring into his eyes as she straddled his legs. Her hands began to roam up his inner thighs, before fluttering over his throbbing erection.

“Hum, considering your issues with authority I couldn’t tell you could be such a submissive in bed.”

John lifted his head as he chuckled. Their lips were merely a breath away. So close that he could almost taste it.

“So do you forgive me?”

Her delicate fingers gently gripped his chin. Her thumb softly stroked his cheek.

“Only if you promise to trust me next time and not disobey my order.”

“Considering your form of punishment I might be a naughty little soldier and act on my worst behavior more often.”

“Jerk, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Elizabeth didn’t answer with words. She bridged the gap between their lips. They clashed passionately fighting for dominance. She let him win. She had the most control in this little venture. He deserved a little bit of power.

She adjusted her body so that his throbbing manhood could enter her hot wet entrance. On contact he groaned as he tilted his head back, his messy black hair contrasted beautifully with the pure white pillow. His bound hands clenched into fists in coordination with his thrusts. The image alone made her even wetter in arousal.

“You’re right,” She moaned as her hands reached his shoulders digging her nails into his shoulders, “the things you do to me.”

“Quite a feat,” He replied in pleasured grunts, “considering the fact I am a little tied up at the moment and didn’t do not a single ounce of work at all.”

John was still upset he didn’t get to touch her. But he wasn’t complaining. Everything that was happening at that very moment was just as satisfying; their bodies moving in unison, the feel of her wet skin sliding against his as she moved, the sounds of pleasure and heavy breathing left their lips and the way she tightened around him. He was close, so close that the throbbing need to release was almost painful.

“Elizabeth,” He moaned, “I’m so close.”

“Go ahead John come,” She gasped.

His body stiffened as the orgasm rustled through his body. The release was sweet as if all tensions that formed that day left his body. And just like that, it was over.

He fluttered his eyes closed as he came down from his high. He was almost unaware what was going on as his breathing regulated, but he did manage to feel Elizabeth gently kiss him before rolling off and cuddling up against his side.

“That was amazing,” He said in a raspy voice as the smoke finally cleared, “hey you think you could-“

John turned his head towards Elizabeth and found she was fast asleep. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. And with a deep sigh he whispered:

“Love you too dear.”


End file.
